cardcaptor sakura (a new way!)
by sweety50
Summary: well.. i jst added a new character in this story of ccs... i guess u all will enjoy while reading this...if u like it then i'll continue to write more...
1. Chapter 1

Note: well this is my first writing of any story. I thought that it would be somewhat different if I add another character in cardcaptor sakura but I'm adding a simple and one of the main characters in this story.

PLEASE DON'T COPY THE WRITTEN CONTENT AS IT BELONGS TO BOTH CLAMP AND ME!

Chapter 1:

[It was the time when sakura started capturing the clow cards and shaoran has transferred to tomoeda city as a rival to sakura]

Sakura's dream: …um…who is she?...a girl….with a long staff…and having the heart shape on the top of the staff (like the star shape on her new staff after she collects all the clow cards and passed final judgment)…..wearing a long frock and….(her dream ends…)

Kero: hey sakura! Wake up…! Again u are going to be late!

SAKURAAAA!

Sakura: umm… Kero chan..?!

(Gets up and watch at the clock…) Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!

…why didn't you wake me early Kero chan..?

Kero: I was waking you from 6 and you didn't wake!

Sakura: ohh… sorry Kero chan!

Kero: by the way sakura...don't you have the chores in your class?

Sakura: ohh...yaa! I do have! Thank you Kero chan for telling me…ok then bye….

(She gets ready and goes to living room….)

Sakura: good morning dad, oni chan!

Sakura's father: good morning dear…sakura chan!

Toya: good morning monster!

Sakura (irritated): hey I'm…. not…. a monster oni chan!

Sakura's father: now… now let's eat our breakfast!

Sakura: yep!

Sakura, Sakura's father and Toya (together): it's time to eat now!

Toya: eat fast….monster!

Sakura frustrated!

After having their breakfast…..

Sakura: I'm going now…. Bye dad!

Sakura's dad: take care dear..!

[She now reached the school and suddenly…in her class room…..]

Tomoyo: good morning sakura-chan!

Sakura: good morning Tomoyo! Well after our holidays it's good to come back to school and I'm glad that we are both in same class this semester!

Tomoyo: that's true sakura-chan…ohh good morning li-kun!

Li: good morning…

Sakura: good morning li Kun!

Li: good morning….

Tomoyo: umm… sakura chan… what happened?...are you all right?...you didn't seem to be happy today?

Sakura: well I'm fine Tomoyo chan….it's just today I got a strange dream… dream about someone… a girl….umm…

(Suddenly)

Teacher: come on students….take your seats now…

All students: okay!

Teacher: so have you all have done your holiday homework?

All: yes…..

Teacher: hmm…that's good…. So I would like to introduce a new student which will be studying in your class… (Pointing to her...) come inside now…

Unknown girl: yes sir…

(Sakura in her thoughts "it's same girl in my dream….but…")

Teacher: her name is Ema and she came from America…please be good with her…

Ema: Hello… my name is ema and it's nice to meet you all…

All whispering to each other: wow… she is so beautiful and cute…kawai!

Teacher: well… then your seat is beside li shaoran…

Ema: thank you sir…

Sakura in her thoughts: looks like she is very…very kind person…she is so pretty and cute and….

(Suddenly)

Ema (turns at sakura): it's nice to meet you sak… (Stopping in the middle of the sentence and went to her seat with a big smile…!)

Sakura (in a shock): hoe?

Li and Tomoyo get shock by listening Ema's words…

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Scene at school garden… Tomoyo, sakura, and li are discussing…

Tomoyo: hey sakura chan…that new girl is very pretty right?!

Sakura: hmm… yaa… but today I saw her in my dreams and also she said "its nice to see you sak…" I was shocked and felt different presence from her!

Tomoyo: presence…really sakura?

Sakura: yaa…

Shaoran: by listening to her words, I felt like she is having a tremendous amount of magic… even she stopped mentioning about your name….

Sakura: ohh! That's right li Kun! She was going to mention my name and suddenly stopped…! She knows my name? But how come and…?

(Suddenly)

Ema: nope..! I don't know your name!

Shaoran in his thoughts: I didn't even notice that she was near us and…

Ema (Suddenly): hey are you all thinking that I'm a strange person…don't u?

Sakura: ohh! Its not like that ema chan, we didn't thought about you like that…

(Bell rings)

Ema: ohh… then let's meet at night every one! See yaa!

Sakura: hoe?

(All of them saw ema with shockness…)

Sakura: she is really very strange person!

Tomoyo: hmm…that's right!

Shaoran: be careful…with her…!

Sakura: hmm…ok..


End file.
